


a little fight

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Maycury 2020 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maycury Week 2020 (Queen), hurting feelings, toddler au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: When Ms. Lucy pulls him aside at recess, Freddie knows he must be in big trouble. But he loves Brian and doesn't want to lose him as a friend, so hopefully Brian loves him too and is willing to forgive.
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Freddie Mercury, preslash - Relationship
Series: Maycury 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Maycury_Week_2020





	a little fight

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that the prompts are just to help inspire us so rather than a parent/teacher au I wanted to do another toddler!au.

Ms. Lucy had pulled Freddie out of recess to talk to him. As much as Freddie would like to think it was good news, he doubted that. Not if the rumors were true. He'd heard some terrible things on the bus this morning. And maybe he'd witness some of it too. 

"Fred," Wow he must really be in trouble if she's not even calling him Freddie. "I thought Brian was your friend."

Freddie nodded, feeling his long hair flop and whip against his face from his enthusiasm. "Uh-huh, good friend." Brian wasn't his *very* bestest friend but only because he had Roger, and you can only have one 'best' friend. But Deaks and Brian were such good friends, he loved them too. 

"Then what's this I'm hearing?" 

Freddie sucked in his lips to hide his teeth, biting down on the flesh, "Er. Wha' did ya' hear?" Ms. Lucy sighed, that wasn't good. She must really be cross with him. She didn't answer, just staring him down waiting. "Deaky might've said some mean things to Brian." He looked down at his shoes, his shoelaces were starting to loosen. He didn't know how to tie them himself and he wasn't wearing his velcros. The only person he knew that could, other than the teachers, was Brian. He was all kinds of smart, and nice, he'd always helped out Freddie before. But maybe he and Freddie weren't friends anymore. Not after yesterday.

Tears were welling in his eyes. He sniffed, wiping at them with his sleeve, Paul said boys didn't cry. He just- didn't want to lose Brian. But he hadn't done anything! Well, not really. "But I heard," Freddie said between sniffs, "That Deaky- Yesterday he- and Brian." He had to stop talking just to choke back his sobs as he felt his shoulders shake with it.

"Ah, sweetheart," Ms. Lucy rubbed a soothing hand over his back, "So you weren't there? You didn't do that?" 

"I let it get to that point," Freddie wailed, yanking at his hair in distress. 

"Now, now, hush dear please don't hurt yourself," she grabbed at his hands stopping him. "If Brian's still your friend, your *good* friend, then it's important he knows this, that you tell him. And that you tell John you don't appreciate him being so mean to your friend." Freddie sniffed as he used the tissue she handed him to mop up his face and the tears that came out of his nose. "I'm going to go get him okay?"

Ms. Lucy left him, he felt like he'd been taken out of recess to be put in time out as he could hear the faint sound of screaming and playing on the otherside. He'd really messed up hadn't he? He could feel he was gonna cry again, he tried his best to keep it back as he hiccuped with his strong emotions. 

His teacher came back with Brian holding her hand. The boy looked upset, his eyes red-rimmed from crying even if his face was dry. He tried to hide behind his hair but his curls weren't as convenient as Freddie's bangs. Ms. Lucy stopped in front of Freddie, Brian looked at him mulishly, crossing his arms.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Brian," Freddie tried, his tears coming right back out.

"Now there," Ms. Lucy placed a hand in the center of his chest, almost as if keeping him back. Because he didn't have the right to step forward, to hug Brian, because he'd messed this all up, and now Brian wasn't his friend anymore. His hands found their way back to his hair but her hands stopped him from tugging like he wanted. "You need to calm down, didn't you have something to tell Brian?"

Freddie nodded as he hiccuped, trying to wrestle himself back in control. Just because he couldn't be friends with Brian anymore, didn't mean that he didn't need to fix this. Brian was hurt, and he was responsible for fixing that. "I'm sorry I took Deaky's side over yours and Roger," oh Lord would he need to apologize to Roger next? It hadn't been Roger's idea any more than it had been Freddie's, but even if Brian and Deaky were the two that fought, Freddie had taken a side. 

"I lov-like you both, and I do like story time," honestly he did. "I just," he shrugged, looking down again at where he was scuffing his shoes, "wanted to play kickball But that doesn't- Deaky should have never said those things, and I'm sorry I didn't stop him, sorry I didn't defend you." Silence is complicity Mr. Beach always says, even if Freddie wasn't sure what 'complicity' meant, he knew it's wrong. 

"I-I knew it was wrong," Freddie said quietly. "That's why when I went home, I made," he reached over to his rucksack, as this was morning recess before class he hadn't dropped off his bag in his cubby yet. "I do like storytime, even if wanted to play kickball yesterday. And you do that- do that for us... for me." With ma's help Freddie had written summaries of Brian's books and illustrated the best parts, like when the brave boy rode the dragon. 

Brian's mouth popped open, and his defensively crossed arms dropped, reaching out delicately for the a3 printer paper. "Wow," his eyes ran all over the page just trying to take it all in.

Freddie hesitantly stepped closer to Brian, getting behind him to look over his shoulder and point. "That's the story with the lions," he'd been able to trace his lion king coloring so they looked really nice. 

Brian nodded, his hair brushing up against Freddie's face. "The dragon and his rider," Brian found, as he mouthed along the words next to it. It wasn't a copy of the text, Brian knew Freddie didn't have that book at home, but it was a retelling. Because he had remembered, had paid attention. All those times Roger and Freddie had been talking, laughing and goofing off while Brian had been trying to read to them, but no- he had been paying attention. 

"And, uh, this is you," Freddie pointed to the scribble of brown curly hair.

"And you," Brian replied, there was Brian sitting in a chair and at his feet, listening was a figure with shoulder-long black hair. 

"Yeah, you and me."

Brian was sniffing too. Freddie tried his best not to start crying again but Brian's tears were making that hard. Maybe they would still be friends after all. "You just wanted to play kickball, you swear? You aren't like Deaky, you don't hate story time and never want it again?"

Freddie reach out to hug him, it was awkward in this position with Brian's arms out to hold the paper, but it was better than nothing. "Of course, nothing like that. And-" he licked his lips, hesitant. But he didn't just want to make it okay with Brian, he wanted all four of them to be okay. "I don't even think Deaky meant that," Freddie offered softly.

"No?" Brian asked softly, hopingly, as he shyly turned to look into Freddie's deep brown eyes. 

Freddie shrugged, "We do storytime all the time. We can only play kickball when it's nice out and there's no one in the field, that's like- never." 

"A... a change wouldn't hurt," Brian offered even as his face turned down. "I can't play though."

Freddie cringed as he remembered the other boy's attempts at any and all sports, yeah they really didn't need him playing. But that didn't mean they didn't want him there anyways. "You can just watch if you don't want to play."

"You want me there?" Brian asked again, just to make sure. Gosh, Fred really messed up if Brian didn't know that. 

"Always," Freddie confirmed nodding solemnly. There was always space in his heart for his Brian, even if he didn't love him like Roger, it was a different no less true kind of love.

"You and me then. Together. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of: “it’s always been you.” scandal, hot space drama (the fandom lore behind back chat, and the canon of the guitar solo mixtape + soul brother implied)


End file.
